


The Bigger They Are...

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is barely relevant, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Andre Bourgeois’s A+ Parenting, Bad Parent Andre Bourgeois, Bro autocorrect I said oblivio, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Heterosexual Standuards Suck, I mean did you notice the super penguins thing in Oblivion?, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Like he just gon assume his daughter straight and give hat internalize dhomophobia?, Maybe - Freeform, No Dialogue, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Unrequited Love, Was this born of my parent’s homophobia rooted in their religion that I don’t agree with?, You Decide, all the canon couples did it together, and Chloé was hyper embarrassed when Sabrina said she played it with her, and the huge fanon ones that are basically canon, but I needed to get this out, i might continue if you want, like not everyone will fit into your little box of what’s just right so shut up mom-, nah mate we don’t like that here, sing it with me, straight is the norm for society and I do not like it. At all, take the gluten outta that bread, uh, yes - Freeform, yes it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: ...the harder they fall.Chloé Bourgeois was a prime example.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Bigger They Are...

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy Chloé is totally gay change my mind.
> 
> JEIAJSKAKNDKW IM LISTENEING TO YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND AND RHE ‘IM NOT GAY THO’ part came on as I typed that what-

Chloé stared at her screen with a sigh. On it, she had taken Sabrina on a shopping trip. That’s gotten some new clothes, and Chloé had given her a nice headband.

She turned it off, throwing it on the bed and turned toward her bathroom. 

She knew what she wanted. She knew who she wanted. 

She knew it wasn’t Adrien. Knew it wasn’t Nathaniel.

She knew it was Sabrina.

She threw herself back onto her bed in an undignified way, but Chloé knew she wanted Sabrina in more ways than they currently were.

She also knew it was wrong. Her Daddy had repeatedly told her that her husband would be powerful and rich enough to provide for her.

Three things Sabrina was not. Sabrina could not be a husband, she wasn’t rich, and she wasn’t the strongest person out there.

So she forced herself to pretend what she felt didn’t exist. That Adrien was the one she loved.

She gripped her phone, letting a choked sob out. 

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall._

And boy did Chloé fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Eee happy birthday to Asui Tsuyu from MHA because I want to write a birthday fic for her and I love her but at the same time my Trixic self won’t be able to stay dedicated to that, as proven by my now-abandoned ShinDeku month 2021.


End file.
